The present invention relates to a purging assembly comprising an integral sensor for use with a filter housing. In particular, the present invention relates to a purging assembly for a fuel filter housing, wherein the integral sensor is used to detect the accumulation of a pre-determined amount of impurities in the housing, in order to provide an indication that the impurities should be purged from the housing, or the integral sensor is used to provide information relating to the state of the fuel, for example its temperature or pressure.